The present invention relates to a finisher for use with a copier, printer or similar image forming apparatus and operable to staple or otherwise finish paper sheets which are sequentially driven out of the apparatus.
A finisher of the kind described is generally constructed such that paper sheets sequentially fed out of an image forming apparatus are stacked on a staple tray and then stapled, and the stapled paper stack is let fall onto a discharge tray disposed below the staple tray. This type of finisher is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication (Kokai) Nos. 62-20046, 62-191375, 62-176246, 62-290669, 59-82263, and 63-101268 by way of example.
The prior art finisher described above has a problem that the stapler staples a paper stack at a predetermined position without exception. Especially, there is a fear that the actual stapling position differs from an expected position, depending on the image forming direction or writing direction on the paper sheets.